


Dowser's Day

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Lore Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka





	Dowser's Day

The Dowser’s Day, or Dowser’s Birthday, has been celebrated under the roof of Ophir for as long as our Archives know. Some sources even claim it was celebrated before the Turmoil. No matter how old this tradition is, the event takes place each year on August 15th. None of the modern Dowsers dare to touch this holiday, to change it or, Shadow save us, cancel it. They know how important this event is for common people.

During this festive day something amazing happens in our biggest and oldest city. All of its residents stop working and join this wonderful celebration of our wise Dowser and our caring Mother Abundance.

The whole Exchange transforms into one big Fair. Colorful lampions are hanged everywhere, and stalls fill the main square of the business district. Men and women from all casts show their goods, craftsmanship and talents this day. Citizens can try many different extraordinary foods and drinks, can win nice prizes for their loved ones in games stalls, or enjoy one of the many attractions and rides.

Another part of this celebration that happens at the Source is the Parade. Our Army presents all of its soldiers and equipment, showing its strength and preparedness. Speeches are given by high-ranking members of the Army and Assembly alike.

The most favorite part, however, is the now-traditional Abundance Dance, performed by our brave soldiers.

_Archives of city Ophir – Publicly available information_

 

 _For the publicly unavailable information:_ the common knowledge among people living in the Slums is that the Vory use this day and lack of soldiers on the streets in the lower city to commit whatever crime they want.


End file.
